The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Authentication technology is commonly used as a security measurement for computer systems. For example, in a client-server system, a user at a client computer must pass the authentication process to access the services provided by the server. In some cases, the authentication process may be further enhanced by using multiple factors or steps of authentication. For example, in a two-factor authentication process, the user must pass the two authentication steps of the process. Each authentication factor (or step) may involve a separate authentication mechanism that the user must be successfully authenticated, such that the user may pass the whole two-factor authentication process. However, the two-factor authentication process limits the authentication only to the actual user.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.